csofandomcom-20200223-history
SKULL-5
:For the original version, see M14 EBR. The Skull-5 is part of the Skull series in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The Skull-5 is an anti-zombie weapon based on M14 EBR, which is fed with 24 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie. It does very high damage ,especially against zombies, and has short reload time but it is expensive ingame. It also has high rate of fire for a sniper rifle but the weapon is quite heavy to balance the gameplay. This weapon is recommended to combat zombies in close range due to its fire rate and damage. It shares the same ammunition with Skull-7 and has 240 rounds as reserve bullets in all modes except Zombie Mode which has only 200 rounds and Scenario Mode which can have 600 rounds max. Advantages *Very high damage to zombies *Very fast reload time *High rate of fire *Has very high reserve ammunition (240) *Has a usable scope *Minimal speed reduction when zoomed *High accuracy even when not zoomed Disadvantages *Expensive ($6000) *Expensive ammunition *Heavy *Short zoom rate when scopped Events 'Japan' :July 27, 2011 Permanent sale for this weapon is available from 27 April 2011 until 18 May 2011. For 3/10/30 days sale, it is available starting 27 July 2011. 'Singapore/Malaysia' :September 12, 2012 This weapon was released alongisde Culvert. Only permanent sale from September 12, 2012 to September 26, 2012. Can be bought with or without 30 code decoder. Tips *Camp in closed areas such as in ducts for maximum performance. *24 rounds of SKULL-5 can perform 1920 ~ 3840 damage to zombies on chest to legs, while 24 rounds of SKULL-5 on head can perform 6024 ~ 7104 damage to zombies. *Anti Zombie bullets can penetrate up to four zombies in a row. Comparison to 'M14 EBR' Positive *Higher damage (+40) *Higher reserve bullet (+60) *Shorter reload time (+1.0 seconds) *More accurate (+20%) *Higher clip size (+4) Negative *More expensive (+$2600) *Higher recoil (+12%) *Lower fire rate (-9%) *Heavier (+4%) 'SIG SG550 Sniper' Positive *Higher damage (+19) *Higher reserve bullet (+60) *Shorter reload time (-1.8 seconds) *Can be purchased by both teams Negative *More expensive (+$1800) *Less accurate (-2%) *Higher recoil (+12%) *Lower fire rate (-3%) *Heavier (+2%) *Lower clip size (-6) 'HK G3 SG/1' Positive *Higher damage (+10) *Higher reserve bullet (+60) *Shorter reload time (-1.5 seconds) *Can be purchased by both teams *Higher clip size (+4) Negative *More expensive (+$1000) *Less accurate (-9%) *Higher recoil (+8%) *Lower fire rate (-3%) *Heavier (+2%) Gallery Skull5 chamber.jpg|Drawing File:Skull5_viewmodel.png|View model m14sniper.gif|Shoot and reload animations File:Skull5_worldmodel.png|World model skull5 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon SGCSO_110912_skull5zombie600x300.jpg|Promotional poster zs_culvert_20120912_2055420.jpg|In-game screenshot Skull5-2.jpg|High quality view 20120222173538975.jpg|Official view model q4511pH6tSE TZj0kDGEHq8 Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound Trivia *The M14 EBR in real life can be chambered with 7.62 NATO rounds and fed with 20 rounds only instead of 5.56 AZ and 24 rounds. *This is a fictional weapon but the original M14 EBR can be combined with a scope. *The reload animation of this weapon is incorrect. The user should press the magazine slot first before removing the magazine. *When scopped, its zoom rate is less than AWP which means it is not very good in long range. *Its first zoom is just to increase its accuracy due to no crosshair. *The scope and the weapon was tied. It is not well-attached. *There is a skull on the scope. *This weapon is perfect for only those who have first experienced it in battle. External links *M14 EBR at Wikipedia Category:Sniper rifle Category:5.56 az users Category:American weapons Category:Skull series Category:Rex weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Scoped weapons